Musique
by TaintedSinner
Summary: A series of songfics... Far Away and Saturday... More to come! I promise!
1. Far Away

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars- At all! Although some days I wish I owned Jason Dohring (Logan Echolls) _

_**Far Away**_

Veronica looked at him in the eyes. She suddenly felt transparent; she always knew he could see right through her.

_This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late_

She tried to find the words to say how much of a mistake she had made, but the words just wouldn't come. Logan looked at her, shock and confusion occupied his face. Veronica looked back; she could see Duncan in the distance. She had broken his heart, but she couldn't make herself care. She was lost, lost in Logan's eyes. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry.

_Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Logan, I-" she started. He continued to just look at her. "Logan!" she could hear in the background, a pretty brunette girl with extremely blue eyes ran up to him. "Hey Marina," he said finally taking his eyes off Veronica. "I was looking for you everywhere sweetie, I though you might have left- who's this?" she said referring to Veronica, "This is Veronica Mars, Veronica, meet Marina, my girlfriend." He couldn't meet her eyes. She could slowly feel her heart break into jagged pieces in her stomach. "How's it going?" Veronica asked, quickly throwing on her poker face. Marina nodded, "Fine, hey Logan, I am going to be late for my palates class. I'll see you around, nice meeting you Veronica." Veronica nodded, she really, truly, wanted to ruin this bitch's life, but she knew Logan would kill her. "She seems great!" Veronica said sounding too cheery for her liking. "Yea, she is, Veronica I have to go, it's our two month anniversary today, I have to go buy her a gift. See you around," okay she deserved that she reasoned, _I broke his heart first._

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
and I miss you  
been far away for far too long_

Veronica walked right past Duncan; she looked at him briefly, and gave him an apologetic look. He just turned away ignoring her. Veronica had broken the hearts of the only two guys in the world she ever cared about. Duncan had broken her heart before, and Logan never did. Of course he did before they were dating, back when they hated each other. But when, when they were together she felt more cherished and loved then she had ever imagined.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Veronica crawled into bed when she got home. She was tiered of all the damn drama in her life; she just wanted her happily ever after. Veronica had images of her life before her. She saw Lilly's face, bright with mischief, and that smile that made everyone's hearts melt. God did she miss her. Veronica pulled the blankets up to her shoulders sobs escaped her throat. _Everything is so fucked up. _

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Veronica slipped on some clothes. He wasn't going to get away from her that easy. She brushed her teeth, put on some makeup, grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. Veronica thought for a minute, but before she could let her mind reconsider she sped out of the parking lot in the Le Baron.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
and I miss you  
been far away for far too long_

She could feel her heart pumping madly in her chest. The only guy she ever truly loved was with another women. Why did she give him up? She debated whether to turn around the entire drive to Echolls estate, _My heart couldn't possibly be more broken, so if he says 'no' I couldn't feel any worse then I already do. Right?_

_Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore _

I rang the buzzer when I got there. "Hello?" she could hear Logan's tiered voice on the line. "Logan! Logan, it's me, I need to talk to you. I made a huge mistake, I know! I'm so sorry, I thought I still loved Duncan but I don't I love you!" The gates opened, Veronica ran to the front door. Logan opened it to let her in. "Logan, I love you! I don't know how else I can say how sorry I am, and how stupid I have been! I thought if I went back to Duncan, things would be relatively like normal- like the good days, and I tried to convince myself they were. But they weren't because as much as I wish it weren't true, Lilly's dead! So nothing will ever be the same, and dating Duncan didn't make her come back, and didn't make it easier. It made it worse, because I couldn't stop fucking loving your stupid ass!" She breathed roughly, Logan still just stood there shocked to her confession, "Veronica-I…" Logan lifted her chin up and captured her lips. She opened her mouth for his tongue to enter, it tasted like mint Colgate toothpaste. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, their lips never parting. He gently laid her on the bed. He stroked her hair lovingly, Veronica looked up at him, her green eyes shining with defiance.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

He looked down at her, his heart melted. He pressed his lips against hers with desire. "I have-" he placed kiss on her neck, "missed-" his lips moved down her chest, "you so much," his hands lifted up her T-Shirt. A soft moan escaped her lips, "I love you," she said softly, Logan undid her bra; he lifted the limp piece of fabric and threw it on the floor. Veronica pulled his shirt off; she traced her slender finger over his tanned chest. She lifted her hands up to his face and pulled him into her lips.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you  
for being away for far too long_

Logan pulled her jeans down her waist. His hand moved slowly up her thigh, over her flat stomach. He rubbed her breasts gently. Veronica pulled his cords off and threw them on the floor. Logan's hands roamed her body, they were now naked, and Logan got off her. She gave him a confused look, "Veronica I can't do this…" she looked sad, "I know Marina," "No it has nothing to do with Marina! I can't take your virginity from you." Logan put his clothes back on, "I'm not a virgin, or did you forget." "You were drugged, so to me, you're still a virgin. And I refuse to take that from you," Veronica was still perplexed, "Logan, you have sex with girls all the time, Marina was probably a virgin until she met you, what makes me so different?" "I love you, I care about you, and I won't watch you give your virginity to someone who isn't married to you," She was stunned, "You care that much about me?" he nodded. Tears formed in her eyes, she was speechless. "Come on I'll make you something to eat." "And he can cook! I think I just witnessed the reincarnation of Jesus!" Logan laughed wholeheartedly.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

Veronica woke up, the brightness of morning beamed through her blinds, making Logan's skin look tanned with a healthy glow. Happiness flowed through Veronica's veins; she finally had her Happily Ever After.

_**END.**_

_(AN: The song is: Far Away, by: Nickelback... R&R please!)_


	2. Saturday

SATURDAY 

_Believe me  
It's easy  
To scream when you're dreaming   
You wonder what's under your bed when you're sleeping  
They beat you  
And blame you  
For all that you went through  
But hey it's just another Saturday  
It's only just another Saturday  
_

Logan looked at Veronica who had just walked into the supermarket. He had to contain himself not to go up to her and hug her and say, "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" then give her his famous smirk. Saturdays went by so slow for him these day's, nothing to do- Dick and Beaver were busy, and he couldn't screw Kendall anymore, she was dirtied by Duncan's so called dick- more like a cocktail weenie in his humble opinion. A flash of guilt ran through him, he and Duncan were suppost to be friends again. How come he still resented him? Logan shook it off and went to the cashier, she was an elderly lady, she grimaced as she ran the box of condoms he had bought, _Tough, _Logan thought. He gave her a cocky smile, "gotta keep the ladies happy," he said ignoring her discomfort. Walking out of the supermarket something caught his eye, Veronica was with someone. _Who is that?_ Logan thought confused, the figure turned around, _Beaver? _Logan had the sudden urge to punch something. Who all was Veronica screwing these days? And she was the innocent one? _Yeah. Right. _He watched as she pulled him into a hug, Beaver's shoulders started to quake, and then it hit him, he was crying. _Guess who won't be winning the friend of the year? You guessed it, that's a bitch I was really looking forward to getting that bumper sticker. _

_I love you  
I need you  
like a thousand times before  
Wonder why I hate you  
But I'll scream and ask for more  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
but hey, it's just another Saturday  
_

Logan thought about how much he wanted her back. How badly he missed that feeling of total contentment, how badly he missed those mischievous green eyes. He shook off the feeling- she wasn't his anymore. Maybe she never was, maybe her heart always belonged to him. Logan tried to shake off the pain, but it just kept coming. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number. "Hey," she answered shortly obviously not in the mood for his bull today. "Hey what happened with you and Beav today? I saw you in the parking lot at the market," Logan asked matching her tone, Veronica sighed, "It's Mac, she dumped him today... He was devastated, he only came looking for comfort." "Well he should have came to me or Dick," he retorted, "Yeah, and what would _you _have done. Honestly Logan you aren't exactly as sympathetic to him as you like to think you are- 'Kay? What would you have said?" "I would have said 'Hey Beav I know how it feel's having your heart ripped out, trust me it's brutal.'" Veronica sighed again into the phone, "Logan-" she started, "I don't want to get into this with you today, so if you don't mind I would like to go back to the cheerful state I was in before called," Logan snorted, "Cheerful, yeah right. Ronnie, since when do you have time to be cheerful? When you're not out taking pictures of cheating husbands with their pants, around their ankles your ripping the hearts out of innocent bystanders." "Logan I have to go, have a good day holding on that resentment towards me because it didn't work out between us, seriously, that's a great way to live." He could hear the hurt in her voice, "No Veronica, it could have worked- but you didn't want it to... So don't tell me 'it didn't work out between us' give me a break, I loved you," he sighed, "hence the 'loved' as in past tense, I am over you, so don't flatter yourself," he said too quickly. "Logan I have to go, bye." Logan could hear the line go dead, his heart wrenched. _Great, Logan your just so damn good at getting the girl of your dreams back, putting them down totally turns them on. _He shook his head and flopped heavily on his bed.

_Believe me,  
It's easy  
To live between the lines  
When mommy says sorry,  
Over a thousand times  
You're tied up   
You're cried up  
You gotta get outta here  
But hey it's just another Saturday  
It's only just another Saturday  
_

Logan woke up at six in the evening, he popped open a bottle of beer and took a long sip. He didn't feel like getting loaded today, he wanted to be clear headed when he woke up the next morning to go see his dad. He didn't want to, but he had to... He had to get a few things off his chest.

_I love you  
I need you  
Like a thousand times before   
Wonder why I hate you  
But I scream and ask for more  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection   
If I feel, then I need  
If I love, then I'm free  
Then I'm free  
_

He walked into the penitentiary, walked straight past a guard, "Hey punk, where do you think your goin?" he asked furiously, like this happened all the time. "I am here to see my father... Aaron Echolls." He said shamefully, "Yeah, you and a million other people," he snorted, "I am Logan Echolls, hey you need proof I can show you the scars the size of softballs on my back, Aaron Echolls very own belt _created _them, the belts he actually touched!" Logan said with mock enthusiasm, "Jerry, he is the real thing," Logan jumped to the sound of her voice, he jerked around to see her blonde pigtails and green eyes. _I would loose myself in those eyes right now, if I could find myself after. _He thought, "What are _you _doing here?" he asked with more venom then he intended. "The same reason I am pretty sure you are, to so _him," _I looked at her with disbelief, "I never get very far though, I always get spooked and run away," "The fearless Veronica Mars, the one who, if you piss her off enough will ruin your life, is afraid of a man who is all the other side of safety glass and has to talk to you through a phone, even though he is like 5 centimeters away." Veronica looked at him tears shimmered in her eyes, "It was nice talking to you Logan, I hope I get the pleasure again," she turned away from him and walked away at a fast pace. He would tell her to stop if he thought he could change anything. But he couldn't so he let her walk away, walk out of his life.

_You make a mess of me  
you make a mess of me _

He sat into the chair, his eyes looking straight into eyes of the man across from him; he picked up the phone and watched as Aaron did the same. "So Daddy, how have you been doing, you look a little gruff maybe you should have a shower, oh I forgot you can't shower here without someone giving you the hot beef injection. How _is _that going, gay yet?" Logan said, sarcasm drenched his words. "Well I see you haven't changed a bit, son, still turning to those snide remarks for comfort I see. When will you grow up?" he asked crossly, "I was gonna ask you the same question! Since you obviously think your young enough to screw Lilly, who was sixteen. So really when will _you _grow up? and start fucking people your own age?" Logan started to feel exasperated, all he could think about was running away and forgetting he had a father. "Logan what are you here for?" Aaron sighed, "You know what Aaron I really have no idea, I thought I had something to say to you, but I just realized what the hell could say to the man who screwed _and _murdered the first girl I ever had feeling's for, and then trying to kill the love of my life? Really, the only thing I can think of is this: Burn in hell you son of a bitch. Well see you around, oh wait I almost forgot I won't because your going to be in prison for the **_rest _**of your life, what a shame." With that Logan got up and walked away, he could hear his father pounding on the glass yelling "Logan! Logan! Come back here you little jackass!" but Logan continued to walk his heart thumping in his throat.

_I love you  
I need you  
Like a thousand times before  
Wonder why I hate you   
But I scream and ask for more  
I only wanted your attention   
At least the hate is some connection  
But hey it's just another Saturday, another Saturday  
It's only just another Saturday.  
Another Saturday and I'm free  
and I'm free  
and I'm free  
And I'm free _

Logan drove up to her apartment complex, he looked at her door, he watched as Duncan came out the door with Veronica in his arms, kissing her passionately. Logan gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. After they stopped kissing, he saw the look on Veronica's face she was totally happy. Her eyes glistened with peace. It dawned on Logan, if she is truly that happy- even if it's not with him, she should stay that way. He was going to leave her and their relationship alone. For now.

_**End**_

_(The Song is called 'Saturday' by: Hedley... R&R please!)_

Forbidden Hope


End file.
